familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sophia Dmitriyevna of Zaozero (c1420-c1460)
}} Sofia Dmitrievna Grand Duchess of Moscow - 3 Birth no later than 1436 no earlier than 1456 Rod Rurikovich Father Dmitry Vasilyevich (Prince Zaozersky) Mother princess maria Spouse Dmitry Y. Shemyaka Children Maria Dmitriyevna (daughter of Shemyaka) and Shemyakin, Ivan Dmitrievich Sophia Dmitrievna (no later than 1436 1 : 74, 236 - not earlier than 1456 1 : 175 ) - princess, Grand Duchess of Moscow , wife of Grand Duke Dmitry Yuryevich Shemyaka . Descended from a family of princes Zaozersky 2 : 114 and was a direct descendant of the holy princes Fedor Rostislavich Cherny and Davyd Fedorovich Yaroslavsky 2 : 74, 83, 84, 87, 88 3 : 271, 272 4 : 83, 85 94 . The only daughter of Prince Dmitry Vasilievich and Princess Maria 2: 114 4 : 93, 94 . Biography Extract from the final diploma of Dmitry Yuryevich Vasily Vasilyevich June 13, 1436 Just, sir, that there will be you, oh the grand prince, and oh your mother, oh the grand princesses, my father’s treasury, and mine, and my boyars, and children of boyars, or what will be foeing your foes , Prince Vasilei Yuryevich , my dowry, which will be written according to my father-in-law 's soul- reading , and breaking away, my lord, what you will get, and tobe, the great prince, then give me back 5 : No. 35. P. 91 . The parents of Sophia Dmitriyevna, like her brother Andrei (in monasticism - Joasaph ), are glorified by the Russian Church , the memory takes place on the day of the celebration of the Cathedral of Vologda saints 6 . The marriage of Dmitri Yuryevich and Princess Sophia was to take place in Uglich 2 : 114 , in the winter of 1436, Prince Dmitry came to Moscow to call for the wedding of Vasily II , but was seized by them and sent to Kolomna 1 : 74, 75 7 ] : 107 . Later, Vasily Vasilyevich “granted” Dmitri Yuryevich 1 : 77 , in conclusion between them on June 13, 1436, Dmitry Yuryevich mentions the testament of his father-in-law , which probably speaks of the marriage that took place 1 : 236 . According to Valentin Yanin , on April 2, 1444, Sofya Dmitriyevna, together with her husband and son, arrived in Veliky Novgorod , where Dmitry Yuryevich received temporary asylum 8 : 198–200 . In Novgorod, they made a contribution to the St. George Monastery - the air ( shroud ) depicting Christ in the tomb, mourned by four angels , sewn with silks , silver and gold thread 8 : 193 . V. L. Yanin also notes that Princess Sophia, Dmitry Yuryevich and Princess Ivan were in Novgorod on August 23, 14448 : 198 . Shemyakin shroud from St. George Monastery. NGOMZ The Grand Duchess Sofya is mentioned in the chartered diploma of Dmitry Yuryevich to the Nizhny Novgorod Monastery of the Annunciation on March 14, 1446 1 : 114, 249 9 . At the end of 1446 - the beginning of 1447, Dmitry Yuryevich retreated from under Volokolamsk to Galich 1 : 119, 120 , according to the Lviv Chronicle - “with the princess and his boyars” 10 : 261 . In the autumn of 1449 , in connection with the attack on Galic by order of Basil Dark Prince Vasily Yaroslavich , Dmitri Y. brought Sophia Dmitrievna from and arriving at Vishera , he sent his envoy to the Archbishop of Novgorod Euphemi II with a request to take Sophia Dmitrievna and grand prince Ivan to his [ 1] : 136, 137. Vladyka Euthymius "and Veliky Novgorod came upon Priyasha the Grand Duchess Sophia and Ivan’s son in honor, and in the fall in the Yuryev Monastery” 11 : Stb. 192 On January 19, 1456, Basil II launched an expedition to Veliky Novgorod “for failure to rectify the city’s inhabitants” 1 : 173 . On February 7, 1456 , “Princess Grand Sophia Dmitriyeva, seeing that sorrow to Great Novugorod, and be afraid” Vasily Dark 11 : Stb. 196 , fled from Novgorod to Lithuania , where Ivan Dmitrievich drove off in 1454 , and went to him in the small West Russian town of Obolchi 1 : 175 3 : 274, 275 8 : 202 . Up to 1456, Sofia Dmitrievna in the Novgorod chronicle story is called the Grand Duchess 8 : 202 . Sofya Dmitrievna in art In the literature In the novel by Nikolai Polevoy “The Oath at the Holy Sepulcher” ( 1832 ), Princess Sophia is a tall blue-eyed girl, a fond and devoted bride of Dmitry Yuryevich 12 . Family Husband - Dmitry Y. Shemyaka Son - Ivan Dmitrievich Daughter - Maria Dmitrievna Category:Married in 1436